


sacred text (on post-it notes)

by saang



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, all fluff, idk what else to say, its cute, proposal fic, toph and aang are in love™️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saang/pseuds/saang
Summary: taang proposal fic 😌😌😌😌title from taste by sleeping at last
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	sacred text (on post-it notes)

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in the wip section for way to long

Aang woke up to a cold bed and messy sheets. He looked at the alarm clock and he understood why. It was ten in the morning on Aang’s day off, which unfortunately wasn’t Toph’s day off. He got out of bed and started his day. By half-past ten, Aang had showered, brushed his teeth and gotten dressed. He headed to the kitchen, where a post-it note was stuck to the fridge. 

> _“You seemed too peaceful to wake up, sorry. Love you, see you after work! - Toph”_

He laughed a little as he plucked it from the fridge. It was written messily in braille. Aang learned braille for Toph. To write her little notes, to communicate with her without speaking. To do something just for her, and only her. He put it into the cupboard above the stove with all the other notes from Toph he saved. She didn’t know that he saved them all, she’d probably call him cheesy if she did. Aang was smiling the rest of the morning. They left each other little notes all the time, and it never failed to make him extremely giddy. 

* * *

  
  


Toph woke up to the smell of breakfast and coffee. She had just stepped out into the hallway when she heard the front door close. She went to open the fridge and felt a post-it stuck to it. Her hands glided over the etched-in braille. 

> _“Sorry to leave so early. Made some breakfast and coffee, might have to heat it up though! I love you! - Aang”_

Toph smiled to herself. She clutched the note to her chest, careful not to crease or rip it. She didn’t appreciate the fact that he could make her lovestruck so easily. She put it into the bottom drawer beside the fridge. If Aang knew she kept all of his little notes, she’d never hear the end of his teasing. She settled into the couch, a cup of coffee in her hand. She could feel the warmth of the sun seeping in from the window. 

* * *

  
  


“You really need to work on your braille,” Toph joked, snuggling deeper into Aang’s side as they cuddled on the couch. “It’s almost illegible.”

“Yeah, well so is my normal writing,” Aang replied. He played with her hair. The black strands we’re soft against his fingers. “Everybody has to deal with that.”

“Maybe I should get you one of those printing exercise booklets they had in kindergarten. I feel like it would benefit you.” Toph’s eyes closed slightly in exhaustion. Her thumb caressed the back of Aang’s hand. His skin was smooth, his palms were a bit calloused. Toph didn’t care, she thought it gave him character.

Aang laughed. He repositioned them a bit. His arms around her, hers around him. “Are you tired, Toph?”

“Perhaps, but I’m also really comfy,” Toph’s voice was muffled by Aang’s chest. “Carry me?”

Aang smiled fondly and carried his girlfriend to bed.

* * *

  
  


Toph got out of her shower, wrapping her towel around herself. She’d gotten so used to their apartment, she never needed to feel around for anything, it was nice. Much nicer than her parents’ house, who felt the constant need to rearrange everything. There was a note on the counter next to her phone. Toph dried her hand on her towel and felt the note.

> _“Hey Toph, we were out of soy milk. Just ran to the store to grab some. Be home soon, I love you! - Aang”_

When Toph had gotten dressed, Aang still hadn’t come back from the store. She took the opportunity to tuck the note away in the drawer with all the other notes. She took a moment to look through some of them. They were always so sweet, _he_ was always so sweet. She put all of the notes, she would cherish forever, back into the neat little pile and closed the drawer.

* * *

  
  


Aang woke up to a post-it note stuck hastily to his forehead. He laughed a little before peeling it off of his skin. He looked at the note and smiled. 

> _“Hey babe, remember that we have that dinner with my parents tonight! Love you, see you then! - Toph”_

Aang hadn’t forgotten about the dinner with Toph’s parents, but it still sent a wave of panic over Aang. He knew that they didn’t like him much, but for Toph, he would make the effort to win their favour. For Toph, he would do anything. He had a lot of time before the dinner, he would need most of that time to compose himself. Tonight he was going to ask Toph’s parents for their blessing. Aang wasn’t planning on proposing in the immediate future, but if he didn’t ask her parents that night, he would have to wait until Christmas. Considering the fact that it was March, Aang really didn’t want to wait _that_ long.

* * *

  
  


“May I ask you two a question?” Aang asked Lao and Poppy Beifong when Toph had gone to the bathroom. 

“Go on,” Lao said, taking a sip of his drink. 

“I want to ask Toph to marry me,” Aang started, his chest was heavy, anxious to hear what the Beifongs had to say about the prospect. “I am asking for your blessing. I know you don’t have the most positive outlook on me or my relationship with your daughter, but I love her with everything I have. I want to spend my life with her, she’s my everything. It would mean so much to me if I had your blessing.”

Poppy gave her husband a pointed look. They seemed to have a conversation with just their eyes. Poppy seemed to win their silent argument since Lao sighed heavily. 

“You have our blessing to marry our daughter,” Lao said. “If she chooses to accept your proposal.”

“Thank you so much, sir.”

* * *

  
  


Aang was having trouble trying to decide how he would propose. He didn’t want to do anything big because he knew Toph wouldn’t really appreciate that, but he didn’t want to do something too simple because Toph deserved more than simple. She deserved the world and if she accepted his proposal, whatever that proposal may be, Aang would spend the rest of their lives trying to obtain it for her.

He spent weeks trying to figure out how he would do it. He consulted almost everyone he knew, but nothing seemed to fit just right. Until one morning he woke up to a post-it note.

> _“Went to breakfast with Katara and Suki, and I know you were up late working last night so I didn’t want to wake you, love you! - Toph”_

He collected all of the post-it notes he’d saved from the past few years of their relationship. He looked through each of them and was reminded of just how much he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He found one where she tried to draw a smiley face. It was messy and shaky, but it might’ve been Aang’s favourite piece of art in the world. It was from Toph, and it was to him. 

After reaching the last one in the pile, the first one she ever wrote him, he gathered them all back up. He stuck them back together in a neat little pile and put them back in the cupboard above the stove. The latest of the notes right on top. He finally knew how he was going to propose.

* * *

  
  


“What is up with all of these notes lately, Twinkletoes?” Toph asked one night before they went to bed. 

“I don’t know, just practicing my braille, since it’s apparently illegible,” Aang said, putting the book he was reading down on his nightstand. “Why?”

“Nothing, you’re just doing them a lot more all of a sudden,” she shrugged. “I don’t mind though, they're pretty cute.”

“Are you getting soft on me, Toph Beifong?” Aang laughed.

“Absolutely not, me? Soft? Ha,” she replied, getting under the covers.

“Ok, you keep telling yourself that.” Aang cuddled up next to her, resting his cheek on her hair and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

  
  


Toph knew something was up with the notes. They usually happened infrequently. Every other week, if that. Toph wondered what Aang had planned in that little head of his. She went to her ever-growing pile of notes. She heard the front door opening and quickly tried to put all the notes back in the drawer. 

“Hey, babe! I’m home,” Aang said as he walked through the door. He turned toward Toph in front of the half-closed drawer. “You okay there?”

“What? Yeah, I’m fine,” Toph replied, quickly closing the drawer. 

“Toph, what’s in the drawer and why do you close it so hastily?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Toph?” 

“Aang?”

“Can I open the drawer?” Aang asked crouching down next to it. 

Toph thought about it for a little while. She sighed, “go ahead.”

Aang opened the drawer. He saw the notes he’d left out for her. “Are these?” Aang asked quietly.

“All the notes you’ve written me since you could write in braille?” Toph finished the question. “Perhaps.”

“You kept them?” Aang looked through them. As he kept looking, his braille got messier.

“Well, it was the first time someone learned braille for me because they wanted to. My parents learned it, but they needed to. It was probably the nicest thing someone had ever done for me,” Toph said, She smiled as she felt the imprints of the first note Aang had ever written her. Aang stood up and walked over to the cupboard above the fridge. He brought his pile of her notes over.

“I kept yours too,” Aang smiled.

“Really?” Toph asked, she reached over to his pile. She remembered writing every single one. She worked her way through the pile, smiling the whole time. She got to the last note.

> _“Toph Beifong, every new day I get to spend with you becomes my new favourite day. You are the most amazing person I have gotten the pleasure to fall in love with. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me? - Aang”_

“Aang?” Toph whispered. 

“Yes?” Aang said, the ring was in his pocket. He quietly pulled it out.

“Are you proposing to me right now?” Toph asked, she glided her fingers across the braille again. 

“That depends, should you say yes if I was?” Aang played with the ring nervously.

“Hypothetically if you were proposing to me, I would be inclined to say yes.”

“Then yes,” Aang said. “Toph Beifong, I am proposing to you right now.”

“And I am accepting your proposal,” Toph replied. Aang took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

Toph brought him in for a kiss. The metal was cold against his cheek but it was happily welcomed. Aang pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. “Seems like you’re getting soft on me.”

“Me? Never,” Toph said it, but there were tears of joy in her eyes when she did.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it 🥺🥺🥺


End file.
